Imperial Blue Covenant
=Beginning= Starting the Order The Imperial Blue Covenant was started after Great war 2, when President Smith, left the League of Small Superpowers, and joined another Ex-LoSSer by the name of General Sonlar to make the Order of Imperial Blue Nations. They began in the red team, but after much debate decided to change to blue hence the "blue" in the title. roughly after a month of growth and new members, the State Council of the OIBN, chose to take on a new aspect of their alliance, the foreign growth. In this they chose to expand into the frontier of the initiative by starting relations with the New Polar Order. After much talk, and many friendly talks, both organizations chose to sign a Protectorate pact, to further friendly relations and to help the OIBN grow. The Order to the Covenant The Order decided to change their name after much related talk about their name being close to the Organization of Imperial Nations, also known as OIN. They decided to change their name to the Imperial Blue Covenant, and take on the more important aspects of the alliance. soon members started taking on parts in government and in the social life of the alliance. in doing this they also signed many NAPs, and also signed a Respect, Aid and Peace treaty with LOSS. this signed a new age for the new IBC. =For their Allies= Molon Labe incident This was a time of growth for the IBC. they were gaining a lot of new members and a lot of growth both internally and foreign. They had just gained a new friend in the Cyber Nations Combatants, with the signing of a PIAT, they chose to show a lot more support for one another. During the first week of this new PIAT, an alliance known as Molon Labe, and the CNC got into a military disagreement because of a member attacking another for inactivity. After diplomatic discussions failed, there was military action on the side of the CNC, small, but significant in the eyes of the ML. the CNC, declared that the Molon Labes attacks were unjust and that they should call off attacks. the Imperial Blue Covenant government watched and stayed by their allies trying to stop this from escalating. After a long talk, the IBC chose to aid in the conflict by being a moderator. they successfully aiding in stopping the conflict from getting to much farther and then stopping it. Great War 3 Soon after the Molon Labe incident, there was the break out of Great War 3. This was going to be known as one of the most bloody wars of the Cyber Nations history. After many of the CN alliances had joined in on one side or another, the Viridian Entente was attacked by the League of Small Superpowers, this had brought the CNC in against LOSS, and therefore brought the Allied Coalition for international Defense in to the battle against the CNC. The IBC saw these attacks against its allies, and immediately took action. they publically declared war on ACID, and after much scrutiny, they decided to continue the war. LOSS had threatened to void their treaty, but the IBC chose to continue. The war With ACID raged, and many on both sides suffered damage, LOSS attacked the IBC, and soon after, a white peace was declared after a 48 cease fire. This began the peace between ACID and LOSS, and the rest of the alliances at war with them. =rebuilding to an even greater future= The IBC now works on growth, and rebuilding, they will be giving aid to members, to help them grow, and prosper, and after the disbanding of many of the Aegis alliance, they hope to gain a whole lot of new nations to the Cause, as they are now known as the Imperial Blues. =Onword We Strive= The Imperial Blue Covenant stopped growing via new membership, and started focusing on their total Nation Strength. As individual NS rose, so did the total, and soon the breached the 100k NS mark, then the 150k Mark. The Imperial Blues moved quickly and efficiently towards their new goals slowly reaching each one. and eventually new members started appearing, and joining in, new jobs became available, and new positions were created. The Empire Forged After several months of the slow democracy that made up the Imperial Blue Covenant, the State Council decided it was time for a more efficient form of government, a more powerful form of government, and this government was the Empire. After days of discussion, it was found that the senate would be no more, because several members had left to form their own alliance, and there was no need anymore. the state council would remain and take the place as the representing body for the membership of the IBC. President Smith, who was Co-Founder and a Current state Council member, was appointed Emperor of the Imperial Blue Covenant. General Sonlar, who was another Co-Founder and state council member was then appointed to the position as Emperor's Advisor to stand beside the Emperor and watch the Covenant grow, and help it prosper. =New Allies= As times moved forwad, the Covenant became more diplomatic, and more political, getting many PIATs, and other treaties with other alliances. but most notably was their new three way M.D.P. triangle known as The Tergeminus Paragon Accords, which were forged from the friendship between the Order of Halsa, The Covenant and the already allied, Distinguest Lords of Pirdia. this three way MDP was a gleaming star in the eyes of many IBCer's and would prove to be a great becon of friendship to them and their allies. =Towards the Future= Now the Covenant grows, working on several large plans in the making with several of its allies, it shall become a great alliance, one to be reckoned with, one to be allies with, and one to be friends with... we are the honoralbe, the powerful, we are the Imperial Blues! Merger On August 1, 2007 it was announced that The IBC has merged with the DLP to create the Global Order of Darkness or GOD. Merger Category:Defunct alliances